


[ 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 ]

by simplycec



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kinda sweet???, poetic ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/pseuds/simplycec
Summary: "𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦?"- Alice Walker, from 𝘈 𝘗𝘰𝘦𝘮 𝘛𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘋𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘔𝘺 𝘈𝘳𝘮Late walks home were nothing short of ordinary, except they are anything but when Kym teaches William the brilliance of wishing upon stars. He had thought they were fickle actions that had no meaning, yet seeing her beneath the streetlights had changed the part of him that remained so stubborn.
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	[ 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 ]

**Author's Note:**

> if I hear one more person say that kywi is only there for comedic relief I might actually combust or commit a hate crime I'll decide later

They were blanketed in quiet as they took the long way home like every other day on white-speckled nights. 

It began with idle chatter and the slow-burn of night-air till their conversations became sincere as they sunk into nostalgia like a couch tailored by the people who knew them best. The enigma of summer-nights brought them close enough so that their shoulders brushed every now and then like they were playing puppy-love, though even a blind man could see it was anything but.

“It’s not childish!” Kym complained, though the smile painted on her lips said more than enough. “Wishing on stars is for every age.”

Will only rolled his eyes.

“I’ve only heard of kids doing things like that.”

She groaned at his lack of enthusiasm, though she knew he meant nothing by it. Still, she jabbed at him with her elbow playfully as they continued to trot down the empty streets.

They carried on their quiet banter, speaking of what if’s and maybe’s like dreamers. 

Kym brought her hand up, letting her finger tip trace the constellations that were engraved into the night like love letters. She began explaining to him that she didn’t know much about astronomy, but never found the need to. 

“The constellations that are in textbooks are just suggestions,” she whispered to him. “You can make your own.”

He watched her honey-dipped eyes glaze over each and every star, drawing out figures with her fingers and listing to him their names like prayers. 

The warm street-lights speckled gold in her hues and tinted the tip of her nose amber while her cheeks were dusted in shades of wildfires. Her figure was illuminated by a halo of daffodils. She wasn’t looking at him, but perhaps he didn’t need her to. Simply admiring her was enough.

Kym was raving about something he didn’t quite catch. Were her lashes always that long?

Alas, as they kept walking, his hands itched to intertwine with hers in desperatality and yearning yet a part of him held back. She kept her pace, walking ahead of him with every bounce in her step reminding him of her sky-dyed nature. 

“Will?”

He snapped out of his whimsical daze at the call of his name, her familiar gaze regrounding him back to the Ardhalis streets that seemed to glow for her. She offered him a confused smile.

“What are you daydreaming about?”

He hesitated, the words in his throat being caught up in a tornado of doubt and aversion that was tearing away at his thoughts. Perhaps he was just too scared to say them. Perhaps he was just wise.

_I want to hold your hand._

_You’re breathtaking._

In the end, he merely shook his head.

“It’s nothing,” he played off. His hands reached for hers as he surrendered to his impulse, interlacing their fingers and pulling her closer. “What were you saying?”

From the corner of his eyes, he could see the surprise etched onto her face. He paid it no mind for fear that the heat crawling up his neck would reach his cheeks otherwise.

“I was saying,” Kym continued, the grin in her voice ringing loudly in his heart like an unsung melody. “I’ve made many wishes on stars.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep.” She looked up, unaware that the moon had offered to dim its brilliance just to let her glow. “For many, many people.”

His voice toned down to a hushed whisper, “What have you wished for?”

She laughed merrily, smiling at him the way she always would because she is downright lovely. 

“I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true.”

He pretended like he didn’t feel the jump in his chest when she leaned into him. He pretended like he couldn’t feel the barely-there smile carving its way onto his lips when she squeezed his hand like a promise. He pretended like she wasn’t amazing. Like she wasn’t glorious. Like the way she closed her eyes in a summer-lit smile didn’t make her a piece of peace.

He pretended like he wasn’t half asleep with love.


End file.
